Forgive Me
by Raven Kawasaki
Summary: A fight between Kurama and Hiei is driving Hiei crazy. Kurama always forgives him....but now....he cant....


Raven: Okay, hello, and all that stuff, anywho, here's another one of my songfics, im thinking of writing a STORY, story..you know..with more then ONE chappy! It'll be a Kurama Hiei thing, cha, cant get enough of thoughs, tell me if you think I should please and thank you!  
  
I-I had hurt him.again..but I couldn't help it, words just flu from my mouth, and formed a world of tears for Kurama..so many tears..i wished from the bottom of my heart, that I could take it all back.so he could forgive me..b-but what I said..he could never forgive me..never.and it was to late.anyways  
  
~*Can you forgive me again?  
  
I don't know what I said  
  
But I didn't mean to hurt you*~  
  
"Kurama." I felt numb inside as I walked through the freezing cold rain, it felt as though I where dying, like someone had toke a knife right through my heart. I knew what I had said..but they where lies..i loved him..i loved him more then.well.more then anything..I...im sorry Kurama!  
  
~*I heard the words come out  
  
I felt like I would die  
  
It hurt so much to hurt you*~  
  
Flash backs of our fight played over, and over in my hunted mind.I couldnt believe I had drawn blood from him..that I hit him.after that..he was silent..he just looked at me.fear steaming inside of him, and sadness begging to fall from his eyes.even then, I didn't understand what was happening.what I was doing.  
  
*~Then you look at me  
  
You're not shouting anymore  
  
You're silently broken*~  
  
".for.forgive me" I said blindly to no one ".I didn't mean it..i didn't mean what I said..i didn't mean to hurt you..i would never hurt you." I knew no one was there.but I couldn't help but to say what I wished so dearly Kurama could hear ".I love you".I wanted nothing more then for him to say that.to whisper that into my ear.  
  
~*I'd give anything now  
  
to hear those words from you*~  
  
".I don't want to lose you.." I feel to my knees "but its to late..i cant take back anything.I cant tell you I love you.I want you here.with me..i want to hear you forgive me, like you had done so many times be for, KURAMA!!!!!!"  
  
~*Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."  
  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.*~  
  
My vision began to blur, and small round dents formed in the ground beneath me, where a small gray stone stood, it was a pretty little stone, it shone so calmly in the moon light, and so brightly in the sun.Kurama was made for me..for me only..and they took you away..but..forgive me Kurama..i love you still.forever!  
  
~*'Cause you were made for me  
  
Somehow I'll make you see  
  
How happy you make me*~  
  
Words where in graved on the polished gray stone..that read-  
  
'Here lays, beloved, Yoko Kurama. May his soul find forever peace'  
  
It had been all my fault..my fault that he lay beneath me..not breathing..not blinking..not loving...it was because.of me Kurama was dead..i should have told him..that he meant everything to me..i should have told him be for he.he stood in front of that train...i should have held him tight, and told him, I needed him.I need him.  
  
~*I can't live this life  
  
Without you by my side  
  
I need you to survive*~  
  
I remember that night he died.I remember him looking deep into my eyes, searching for the truth, and when not finding one..he ran..i wanted more then anything to chase after him, to tell him I was so sorry..i wanted him to stay..but.my pride blinded my way..and I let him go..i let him die  
  
~* So stay with me  
  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.*~  
  
I stood once again as the rain fall harder, and pounded on my body, numbing me even further. ".I love you" and I wanted nothing more then for him to say that, to whisper that into my ear.  
  
~*And you forgive me again  
  
You're my one true friend  
  
And I never meant to hurt you*~  
  
Raven:..well, like..i love this song, though iv never even heard it..anyways, as I was saying earlier, about the writing a WHOLE story, this is my idea for it, PLEASE, PLEASE tell me if I should, I really need help on if I should put it up or not, IDEA-  
  
Kurama and Hiei are high school students, and they are going out, most people find it okay, but others don't, and when the people who don't find it okay get to out of hand with there threats and stuff, will the two, and there friends be okay?! 


End file.
